


Playing a Different Doctor

by marmota_b



Series: The Peridan Chronicles [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cosplay, Firefly References, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' new persona is a young student again.<br/>It involves some things he's never done before, like dressing up for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Different Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a piece about Methos' experiences before The Peridan Chronicles at some point, because I had some ideas for the group of reenactors he ended up with. This little piece was taken from it in celebration of the International Fanworks Day. I don't know if I'll ever post the whole thing - it does not have that much of a story and the main work is more important - but I'm rather fond of Methos as a fan.

He was not sure how he became part of a group of Firefly cosplayers on the _Serenity_ premiere. He ended up being Simon, because of looks. Mag was Kaylee, not surprisingly, for both looks and personality, and Douglas, who was being Mal, was watching the two of them jealously, while their Inara complained about his lack of attention.

All in fairly good humour and to great amusement of the rest of their crew. It was worth it to see the film, and if he was frank with himself, it was worth it all around. He never told Joe or MacLeod.


End file.
